Godzilla: Struggles of Fission
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: 2002. A year after Godzilla was supposedly lost in Dimension Tide's black hole, strange instances are occurring the the Hawaiian islands and the United State's West coast. A demon is about to awaken, and a King will make his return known. Finished!
1. The Initial Incident

A new fanfic idea of mine. This really sprung up out of nowhere. Still, I hope you enjoy it. This is the first *Brief chapter* HERE WE GO!

"Sir, something is approaching at nearly 200 knots!"

"Well, what is it?"

"We don't know. It refuses to return any sonar contact." A moment of silence. "Wait, it's heading directly for us!"

"Steer off it's course!"

"We can't sir! IT seems to be trying to ram us!"

"Then fire torpedos! I don't care what it is! We'll sort the legal mess out later!"

"Torpedoes One and two away!" The two watched as the little pixilated rectangles went across to the would-be-attacker, and they impacted perfectly on the sides.

"Direct hits, but Target is still moving. It's gaining speed!"

"NOTHING COULD SURVIV-" Just before he finished that sentence, the ship was rammed in the right rear. The hull buckled, and water rushed into the submarine. Screams of terror were nearly in-audible over the sound of metal being sheared and the rushing water, but even more noteworthy…the sound of a roar. Only form the Kaiju that had supposedly been sealed away a year ago. The realization hit the captain right before he was drowned, and it gave him chills that were even more powerful the rushing water…

Godzilla.

Just on the side of a dormant volcano on one of Hawaii's westernmost islands, the land piece just slightly larger then a square mile, something trembled. Whatever it was, it was under the surface, and very weak, and all that came of it was a few rocks coming down the north side, splashing into the water as the top of the quarter mile peak began a light smoking. Something was waking up. Something that hadn't been known for over three thousand years…

Ohhhhhh. Now, some timeline clarity. This is merely a continuation of Godzilla Vs. Megaguirus. In this fanfic, Godzilla avoided the final black hole form Dimension tide by lurching himself underground. The hole, weak as it already was, didn't take him away, or kill him, or anything of the sort. Godzilla burrowed underground, and returned to the ocean by means of subway like transportation. The year in this fic is now 2002. Comprehend? Good. Whoever guesses the creature, a prize for you! I know, I gave out no hints at all, not in the title or in this chapter. but still, you all know now that this is a multi-Kaiju fic! Whoever guesses the Kaiju, a prize for them! If no one guesses the Kaiju, well then, I get the prize! MWAHAHAHA! Here's a hint! Think of ALL the Kaiju movies made by Toho, not just the Godzilla ones! It has four of something, three of something, and two of something. And it's not man, so forget about that. I'm not the Sphinx.

So review with your guesses. Thank you! And enjoy!


	2. The Island Discoverers

Since No one guessed the Kaiju correctly, here goes the next chapter. You'll find out who it was, along with some extra interesting info. But then again, maybe I should take it easy on you all, I mean, you had nothing to go off of. Nevertheless, next chapter, and HERE WE GO!

"There it is!" Was shouted over the boat.

"You See any landing spot Phil?"

"Not yet!" Phil shouted back, scanning the island with his binoculars. "But we're still a ways away. There must be some methods of landing!" He shouted back.

"Let me know when you see something!" The Japanese female screamed back.

"No need Mayumi! There's a suitable landing spot at about 1 o'clock!"

The female jogged up the steps of the side of the boat, and yanked the binoculars out of his hands. "Hey!" She merely smiled at him, then looked out onto the island's coast. Sure enough, it was great for landing.

"Contact Koji and Joseph. We're going to be landing soon!"

The group of four were now trekking into the jungle. Along with the Misato, the short, dark haired leader, and Phil, the regular looking American, was a tall Japanese man with a pair of metal boxes under each arm named Koji, and a Australian male of slightly heavier body-build with a Indiana Jones styled hat and a pair of glasses on. He also was carrying boxes, but only half as many as his counterpart.

"Okay. Sunset isn't supposed to be for another 7 hours, so we should be good here. Before nightfall, we'll go back to the beach and camp out there. Understood?" The entire expedition nodded their head affirmatively with the leader. They continued their trek inland, until suddenly…

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Everyone jumped and turned around to see Phil leaping into the air at the sight of a incredibly thick and long snake. "I HATE SNAKES!" He leapt onto a tree, and the legless reptile reared itself off the ground, flattening it's head like an Egyptian Asp, the green and gray patterns brightly glistening against the sun. IT had to be at least two feet thick, and a skull nearly 3 feet long, the body slithering a long way into the wilderness.

"Phil!" Mayumi said in true concern, taking a step forward, only for a shot to be fired from a handgun held by Joseph. He pocketed it, and the snake fell to the ground, dead.

"Wow." Koji remarked, and as Phil stumbled off the tree, falling to the ground, and hurriedly going back to the group, the Japanese scientist sat down his large boxes, and opened one of them. "I simply MUST have a sample!" He stated aloud. Mayumi rolled her eyes, but said nothing, as neither did the others.

"Why this…this is incredible! Whatever allowed this thing to grow so big…gosh!"

"We can speculate later Koji. Just get your samples and let's get out of here."

"Right." He admitted, and with a surgical knife, dismembered the head and part of a skin sample form farther down the body, inserting it into his case and walking off with it, muttering to himself how brilliant the discovery was.

As they continued their trek, nothing else remarkable seemed to happen for the next several hours, until they stopped for a moment to consume some water and energy bars. While they were, Joseph happened to point to the side of the mountain out-cropping which they were under the shadow of. "Look there. Stairs. Old rocky ones by the looks of it."

"I wonder who built them." Koji wondered. "Aztecs. Incans."

"Yeah! Their information was brought by the same little green men that did it for the Egyptians!" Koji poked in a mocking tone.

"Hey! Mark my words guys! One of these days, I WILL show you that Aliens helped to build the pyramids of all nations! Just wait and you'll see!" He took a last swig of water, only for suddenly a noise echo from the top of the cliff, and as they looked up at it, something bright, colorful, and dazzling shot over their heads, above the forest canopy, and went out toward the sea.

"What…was that?" Mayumi said, gasping for air after the shock.

"I dunno! But it came form up there!" Koji stated, pointing to the top of the cliff. "If I can, I've GOT to get samples of THAT thing! We should go up!"

"No. To Risky." Joseph said.

"He's right." The female expedition leader seconded. "We have no idea if it could attack us or not. We don't know what it was in the first place."

"Well, we were sent here by the UN to find out what lived here!" Koji retorted.

"Hey Koji, I'll go with you!"

"See! Even Phil 'Whil' Go with me!" The two ran over to the stairs they pointed out earlier, and ran up them.

"Guys!" Mayumi took a step forward in an attempt to stop them as they scampered up the long flight of stone-hewed steps that ran up the cliff side.

"Let them be. We'll follow behind."

"WHOA! DUDE'S!" Phil called down. "YOU SHOULD SEE WHAT'S DOWN HERE! IT'S LIKE A TEMPLE!"

"A what?" Mayumi asked, looking at the normally stoic Joseph. He shrugged and the two walked up the steps, which was easily wide enough to go up three abreast, let alone two.

"Oh my…" She said, looking down into the hole in the cliff's side. Inside, sure enough, looked like a version of Stonehenge, just at about one-third size, and one set of stones missing. Where those stones should be, was a circular marble slab about a foot in diameter, with a funny looking design on it. Further up, was a very large and clean stone slate which was absolutely barren. "Guys! Wait!"

"Don't go down there!" Joseph warned, but Koji and Phil already slid down the side, and were now on the ground, running about the 'temple'.

"We might as well go after them." He responded, and the two slid down the side also.

Once they reached the bottom, both walked around cautiously, as opposed to the frantic running of the other two, who were taking photos right and left.

"Greetings."

Everyone stopped. The voice sounded quite small. They all looked around dumbfounded, and unlike other people, who would of looked down for the source, everyone looked to the ceiling, and the subsequent large hole in the ceiling that flooded most of the cavern with sunlight. "Down here."

Then all four looked down. On the marble slab, of all things, was a pair of 6 inch tall girls!

"Whoa!"

"Fairies built Stonehenge?"

"We are the Shobijin." The two responded simultaneously. "I'm Moll, and this is my sister, Lora." The left one, clad in a small yellow, but not overly-revealing, dress stated. The other one, clad in a red article of similar clothing nodded. Both did a courtesy. The female of the expedition squatted down. "Uh, this is awkward. I'm Mayumi."

"We know who you all are already." Lora remarked. "You're Mayumi Nagamine, He's Koji Yamane, He's Joseph Chance, and He is Phil Wilson."

"Dude, No one ever called me by my real last name! You telepaths?"

"Yes." They again answered simultaneously.

"Wow." Koji snapped a picture, and everyone else squatted down to closer to an eye-to-eye communication line.

"Why have you come to our island, is what we wish to know."

"Well. The leaders of our nations said that this island, unknown prior to today, should be explored by a expedition to see if it was inhabitable and if any creatures lived on this island."

"This island is inhabitable indeed. And many creatures live here, some you may not be familiar with." Lora answered.

"What is this island's name?"

"It was once called, Eden." Moll replied this time.

"Eden?"

"Yes. But now, it's better referred to as Infant Island."

"Infant Island?"

"Yes." Just like that, a sound echoed in the sky above, and the place went dark. Everyone took several steps back as a enormous moth landed on the large stone slate. It made several loud chirping noises.

"Yes." They responded. "Mothra went to see what had happened. Blood had been shed on the island, and if something evil had come to, she would have destroyed it.

"Ummm." Koji looked down sheepishly. "A snake was about to devour one of our group. We had to kill it….and I took samples."

"Oh. That's acceptable if it was in self-defense." The two turned back around to Mothra, and closed their eyes, sending the message to her. "She understands."

"Wow."

"However, this is not a great time." They gravely admitted. "There was a reason we just now allowed our Island to be seen by human eyes. We have a message for mankind."

"A message?" Mayumi asked.

"Yes. Godzilla is still alive." Moll stated as Everyone froze in pure terror.

"But that is only the better half of it. We fear that due to the 'Dimension Tide' weapon that was made, that Dezghidorah may also wake up."

"Dezghidorah?"

"In your tongue, it would be said 'Death Ghidorah'."

"What is it?"

"About 3 thousand years ago, in the islands you currently know as Hawaii, there used to be not a set of islands, but rather, a large landmass, known as 'Mu'."

"The lost continent of Mu?"

"Yes." Lora replied. "At about that time frame, they were isolated form the rest of the world, save for some other humans that had got there by boat. They were trying to create a god of their own from their technology. One that they could worship, and actually see."

"In the end, they created a devastating dragon known as Death Ghidorah. He was not a benevolent god, rather, he was an immortal, murderous creature"

"Whoa wait. They had technology to make a immortal creature…?" Joseph asked, putting his finger up as to briefly make the girls stop their story.

"Yes. They knew how to control the elements of Fire, earth, water, air, metals, electricity, and mana. They endowed him with 5 of these elements, Fire, Air, Metals, Electricity, and Mana, but failed to also put in the other 2 of water and earth. Despite this, the entire civilization was almost instantly destroyed under his power, as he proved to be able to suck Mana, earth's life force, clean out of the vegetation."

"Before he became so powerful that he learned how to control the other two elements, the remaining survivors of Mu detonated a earth/water bomb. It broke apart their island, save for the landmasses you know of today as Hawaii, and tried escaping. Death Ghidorah survived the explosion easily, and followed the survivors here to Eden. Once here, Mothra went out to do battle with him, and in the end, was able to chase him back to the Hawaiian Islands, and seal him into one of the smallest ones."

"Well, if he's sealed, how could he 'wake up'?"

"The seal was made of 9 of the true 10 elements, the 7 the Mu's scientists knew, along with Atomic energy, and Gravity. Mothra didn't bother to put in the tenth element of darkness, as it's reaction with Gravity was often unstable and would destroy the world."

"Go on."

Moll picked up her sister's answer. "However, about 6 years ago, the men of Japan began experimenting with the elements of Gravity and Darkness. They had already harnessed the power of Atomic energy and Mana, but only in it's lightest form of Plasma. We believed that they couldn't get the reaction to occur, but it did, and the slight de-stability by three Gravity/Darkness mixtures from the Dimension Tide weapon weakened the seal, and now, Death Ghidorah's will is trying to break through it the rest of the way."

"A black hole is a Gravity/Darkness mixture." Koji stood up, running his hand through his hair. "My god. What have we done?"

"Mothra will do her best to stop Death Ghidorah from destroying the world, but more importantly to her, despite how much we plead, is Godzilla."

"Godzilla is more important then a god of death?"

"Yes Phil." The red clad one responded. "To her at least. We try to ask her why, but her answer is merely that her offspring shall deal with Death Ghidorah."

"Well, if Mothra was able to stop Death Ghidorah…" Mayumi hopefully began.

"She might not be able to stop Godzilla. He is imbued with the elements of Fire, Water, Metal, Atomic Energy, and recently has harnessed that of Mana, but again, only in Plasma form. He is, for all intents and purposes, just as powerful as Death Ghidorah, and Mothra is weakening with her age." They said simultaneously. Almost as an acknowledgement, the elegant Moth made a loud chirp in response.

"My gosh." Joseph stood up, took his hat off, and ran his hand through his black hair. "Wait! What if we make Godzilla and Death Ghidorah fight each other?"

The two Shobijin looked at each other with raised eyebrows. But Mayumi wouldn't have any of it. "Are you crazy! If those two are equally are equally powerful, nearly immortal kaiju, then a battle between them could almost be endless! Can you imagine the destruction such a battle would bring if it happened in a major city. Tokyo, Yokohama, Sapparo, or heaven forbid, Osaka?"

"That is an idea." Everyone's attention turned back to the small females. "One could kill the other, and Mothra would deal with the remainder."

"Yeah!" Phil added. "The survivor would be weak, and in the case of Godzilla, would need recharging! If that was the case, then Mothra could come in, and BAM, nail him!"

"True. Please. Go back to your world, and tell them all that we have told you. Mothra will do whatever she can to defend mankind in this soon coming war."

"Good day President Bush." Koijumi remarked as he walked into the White House's oval office. The windows showed no sunlight, as darkness still lingered despite a slowly rising sun in the east, showing it to be very early morning.

"Good day to you also." The United States president remarked, bowing in respect to Japan's Prime Minister, and Koijumi doing the same. "What brings you here on such short notice?"

"I hear one of your submarines was sunk in international waters?"

"Yes. That is true. I still haven't heard anything else from it recently, Donald is still sorting through the information." George remarked, referring to the Secretary of Defense, Donald Rumsfeld.

"He has no need to. He'll only confirm what I'm about to tell you."

"And that is?"

"We believe…it was Godzilla."

A moment of silence. "No."

"Yes. You see, about the same time, in almost the same place in international waters, One of our Naval ships were returning from a mysterious, but more secretive, submarine sinking of our own just about 30 miles away. The only piece of evidence we received was a recording, and this is the copy of the recording." He stated, handing a small CD to the president. "The diaries of one of the men. The last entry explains it all." He turned around, and walked out, to be taken back to Japan.

The President looked down at the disc, up at the retreating Prime Minister, and then turned around, picking a phone off the desk. "Get me the Secretary of Defense." A moment of silence as he heard the response. "Then wake him!"

Ohhh. Not a two Kaiju fic, but a three Kaiju fic! Death Ghidorah, Mothra, and Godzilla! You'll enjoy this one for sure! Also, try to figure out what Kaiju movie the Mayumi Nagamine character comes from. And this is NOT a Godzilla movie! So REVIEW!


	3. The Volcanic Eruption

Next chapter! I hope you like! This is a filler chapter, but if you missed it, some things wouldn't make sense! But enjoy still!

-Santa Catalina Island, Roughly 70 miles off the coast of San Clemente, California-

"HELP! MY WIFE!" The Elderly man bent back down, grabbing his wife's hand, the only part of her he could grab a hold of under the rubble of the house. "Honey, there is still a chance! I'll get someone." He received no verbal response, but she gripped his hand tightly. He looked around, the gash across his forehead, that cut across his left eye and to his left ear bleed profusely, his right arm shattered and bleeding.

Just a bit farther, a young Hispanic boy collapsed on the pavement. All he could recall before being knocked into the sky are being knocked out was a creature, one that he could only describe as 'El Diablo.'

-Naval Air facility, El Centro, California-

"Sir, we've lost all contact with Catalina Island about 3 minutes ago."

"And you didn't tell me this earlier…why?" The commander asked.

"Well, sometimes there is a brief lull in communication to and from that island. It is sparsely habited, except for Avalon."

The commander finished his coffee. "Fine. Send a military chopper to see what is going on. Can't have been anything more then communication err."

"Yes sir." The solider saluted, and walked briskly out of the room.

-21 minutes later, Avalon, Santa Catalina Island-

The Helicopter hovered over the small town. "My…God."

The small sea-side island town was annihilated. Houses and buildings were collapsed, the few survivors traipsing around the wreckage almost aimlessly, the main roads littered with entire section of buildings. A small clear spot that would be suitable for landing was up ahead, just about half a mile outside the trail of destruction, but consequently, half a mile away from the survivors.

Their were three military men that jumped out, the helicopter pilot staying in the aircraft. They were sparsely armed with a AK-47 for each of them, but it was enough to intimidate some survivors. The two on the sides readied their weapons, trained to shoot anything that could have caused this. The leader, holding his rifle tightly, walked up to a man that was standing not far away from them, wearing a white shirt.

"Sir! Sir, what happened!"

"It. It came." He said, just staring at him, almost as if he didn't see him, like he was in a trance.

"What. What came?"

"It did. It, destroyed everything." Then, without warning, his mouth opened, and several pints of blood just oozed out of his mouth, and he fell back.

"What in the world…?"

The helicopter pilot then shouted out of the craft. "SIR! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"But the survivors!"

"THIS PLACE IS CONTAMINATED! VERY RADIOACTIVE! WE MUST LEAVE NOW!"

"Regroup at the chopper!" He ordered. The other two men, reluctant, but understanding, sprinted back to the craft, and climbed back in.

"You have any idea what caused that?" The leader asked once they were off the ground, flying over the wreckage once more.

"No idea sir. No clue."

-Uncharted Hawaiian Island-

The landmass shook more defiantly this time. The vibrations tumbled several more boulders down the sides, and then, unexpectedly, a large crack split down the west side of the mountain. The very island basically split down the middle, and as it did, the entire mountain broke into pieces.

Inside, a set of eyes opened up. It was red totally, except for one small dot that must have been it's iris. As the daylight filled it's eyes, it squinted, having not seen that type of light for thousands of years. Just as he did squint, a second, and then a third pair of similarly colored eyes opened. One thought raced through the creature's head. Freedom.

The small island tumbled the rest of the way into the water, breaking apart as it erupted, and while the smoke billowed upwards, a pair of large, black wings opened up in the smoke. With one giant thrust, it achieved liftoff off the demolished island. The man-made demon was free.

-Infant Island-

The Shobijin stood side by side, looking at Mothra as she began to flap her graceful wings, lifting herself into the air. The two looked at each other, and simultaneously, they said one thing that was on both of their minds.

"Death Ghidorah is awake."

-Washington D.C.-

"Donald Rumsfeld?"

The Secretary of Defense looked up. "Yes?" He asked inquisitively.

"Sir, Santa Catalina Island has been demolished."

"Santa Catalina?" He asked, sounding like he was trying to ask what happened, but he was trying to remember where exactly that was.

"Yes sir. The island appears to have been hit by a dirty bomb or something of that nature."

"…No." He stated in clean disbelief.

"Yes sir. And what's worse, it's only about 70 miles off of San Clemente, California."

Now having a location on the whereabouts of the island, he realized how dangerous this situation was. Picking up the phone on his desk, he called straight to the one person who led everything in the military. "Mr. President, we have a situation."

Yes. Short. Granted. But it sounds like something out of a Godzilla movie, doesn't it? Review!


	4. The Last Chapter of San Onofre

And now, we find out why Godzilla is on the east side of the Pacific Ocean. Also, some military Vs. Godzilla! Enjoy, because HERE WE GO!

San Clemente Beach was oft peaceful, with tourists and some Californian locals on the beach soaking up the sun rays. But this day was not to be peaceful. It was roughly 11'oclock in the morning, and a few tourists pointed out to the water, where some kind of thrashing could be seen in the distance. Various people motioned to others, pointing at it, and just as suddenly as the churning started, the source was revealed.

Godzilla's head surfaced, followed by his upper torso. He shouted a challenging call to anything in the general vicinity. Nothing responded except the aggravating screams of people on the beach, fleeing in fear. He ignored those fear cries, and waded onto the beach.

The same Apache helicopter that scouted out the issues of Santa Catalina flew over head of the nuclear saurian. The pilot instantly got on the radio. "SIR! WE FOUND THE CAUSE! He's made Landfall on San Clemente Beach! It's, IT'S GODZILLA!"

The reply of 'get out of there now!' wasn't heard as the Kaiju king bent down, his mighty tail swinging into the air and cleaving the helicopter in half. The fiery remnants pummeled to earth as the nuclear leviathan stomped closer toward his target.

-San Onofre Nuclear Power Plants-5 minutes later-

The United States military was very quick in responding to this threat. Realizing that his energy levels must be abnormally low, they all lined up at the outskirts of the San Onofre plants. What could be the largest American counter-strike since World War II was about to take place between America, and Godzilla.

Godzilla's large mass thundered forward and into the sight range of the plants. He noticed the seemingly insignificant military counter-strike that was amassed up against him. Disregarding it as part of the surroundings, he stomped toward the plants. Nuclear power brought about his original strength, and although the plasma energy powered him more, the nuclear energy lasted longer.

"Don't fire until we see the whites of his eyes." Was the command of the officers. They were all very confident. The united States had the world's third largest military, outside of Japan and China, and by far the most advanced one. Maser tanks, Electric grapplers, and Radiation-proof tanks were amongst the newest weapons in America's arsenal, and by far, their most advanced ones.

-Washington D.C.-

Vice President Dick Cheney took a seat, joining the rest of the cabinet. "Well show those Jap's how to drive that beast away." Donald Rumsfeld said encouragingly.

But the president wasn't so positive. In his training days in the US air force he had seen video of Godzilla's raids on Japan in 1954 and 1966, and saw lots of footage of his attacks on Tokyo in 1996. He knew what this beast was capable of, and if he had survived a Black hole, what chance did his country's military have? But as he was the leader of the nation, he put on a bold face.

-San Onofre Nuclear Plants, San Clemente, California-

Godzilla lumbered forward, just 50 yards away form the first line of defense. His eyes locked on the plants, his nose could smell the tantalizing scent of the reactor's core.

"Fire! FIRE AT WILL!"

Suddenly the uniform calmness of the landscape broke out into a fit of fury. Missiles and Bazooka shells flew threw the air, impacting the great beast in the chest. Godzilla screamed to the sky in fury. How dare these insignificant creatures attack him! The missile barrage ceased, but now the Type 55 tanks went crazy, attacking his torso shell after shell after shell.

But it was for naught. The thick hide of the Nuclear Leviathan was even to thick for the missile and tank barrage to penetrate. The United States army was about to learn the same lesson that Japan did on four different occasions. No ordinary weaponry could hurt the King of the Monsters.

Try as they might, they would never stop the Kaiju. But they still did try, until Godzilla, who continued lumbering forward despite all the attacks, broke through the first line of defense, and one mighty foot of his was able to crush a single tank underneath.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" Was the command, and they all fell back, retreating toward the power plants, still attacking him with their shells.

-Washington DC-

"I can't believe it!" The Vice president remarked.

"Let the Masers and Grapplers take care of him." The president stated.

-San Onofre Power Plants, San Clemente, California-

The Electric Grappler tanks were not in the front line of defense, but rather, on Godzilla's sides. There were only 5 of them, three on his left and two on his right, only 25 yards away, and they looked like an ordinary tank with an enlarged barrel for the main gun, which had a grappling hook on the end of it. Godzilla was right in front of them, and just then, the hooks shot forward through the air, a large heavy metal chain behind them connecting the hooks to the tanks. The first one from his left side hit Godzilla's dorsal plates on his back, and was hooked on that. The Nuclear saurian turned around, and one of the other hooks bounced off of his hide while another one flew in at the correct angle, submerging two of it's three hooks into it's scaly covering. A small amount of blood spilt out of Godzilla's newly formed wounds, but it hit nerves and caught on his ribcage. The Kaiju king turned around 180, facing the other two, where one shot out, but didn't have enough momentum, and landed only half of the distance, while the other one caught him just above his shoulder, digging into his shoulder blade.

Then the only line of the original defense that hadn't retreated, due to it being at the rear line, began their own assault. The large maser tanks looked on the front had the body of a tank, but without the large barrel. Rather, they had two metal rods keeping a large satellite dish about 10 feet over the top of the tank, and a steel tunnel of sorts running from the dish's back to a large generator pulled on the back of the tank. The dishes turned just enough to where the tops of the four aiming rods on the center of the dish were all pointed at the Godzilla, who was trying to yank the hooks out of his body.

"Fire." Was the command, and a stream of bright blue electricity shot across the landscape, impacting the Kaiju king in the stomach. The one lesson forgotten from his 1954 attack was that Godzilla was vulnerable to electricity, and that was playing to America's favor.

Godzilla's maw was agape as the streams of electricity shot through his body, frying his nerves slowly. His heart was racing faster then it should, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and just like that, he fell to the ground.

The tanks on his left side then went into reverse. The engines were made to handle such strain as a several hundred ton Kaiju, and as there were two of them, the strain was split between them. Godzilla was dragged toward the retreating tanks, and the one that was on his right rolled forward as not to hyper-extend it's chain.

Then the 'electric' part of the name came into play. Through the chains came several thousand volts of electricity, shooting right into his body. That, coupled with the still firing maser tanks put Godzilla in a precarious position. Now, even if it aided the attack no more, the tanks began firing again at the fallen king.

Godzilla closed his eyes, death coming quickly. But just then, one automated self-defense weapon that even the Kaiju king didn't know about took place. His body suddenly, in a last ditch effort, turned the electric shockwaves back into the chains. The bolts traveled back down the links and into the chains, overloading the electric generators and blowing up the engines inside the tanks that had their hooks imbedded in his body. He stood back up, awareness coming back to him as he re-opened his eyes, and noticed the smoking tanks in the distance. He yanked the hooks out of his body, and threw them at their respective tanks. While one of them did land on it, smashing it and the occupants, the other one missed, and the grappling head went way over head, and with a sharp tug, yanked it's respective tank into the air, and landed on it's side, rolling slowly onto it's roof.

The noticing the hooks imbedded in his spines, he reached his arms around, and pulled that hook off his spines. The occupants of this tank jumped out, and Godzilla threw the hook at the maser tanks, which had ceased their firing after over-heating the engines. The hook smashed through the dish of one of them, bringing it crashing down into the manned compartment of the weapon, and the chain whipped through the air, the tank landing on top of a second maser and rolling off of it and right into a Type 55 tank, smashing the front of that weapon.

Godzilla called in challenge. The other three masers that weren't hit had now recovered from their over-heating, and began channeling large amounts of electricity across the air and into his chest. Godzilla, weak as he was, was NOT going to go down again due to this pain. His spines flashed a bright orange color, heating up, and a orange inferno rushed up his throat. The Kaiju flexed his throat muscles, and then spat out the bright orange flame across the distance, and impaled the left most maser tank, and swept it to his right, annihilating the other two along with armed soldiers behind those.

-Washington D.C.-

"NO!" "WHAT!" "HOW?" Where the main responses as the king of the monsters, surely on the road to defeat and death, suddenly arose and wiped out the maser and grappling squadron.

The President looked down, holding his head in his hand, trying to fight back tears. The men had given everything to stop this invader, but one creature alone was able to detest their most powerful weapons. IT was only a matter of time before the rest were killed.

-San Onofre Power Plants, San Clemente, California-

Godzilla wasn't done with that alone. These creatures tried, and nearly succeeded, at killing him! Now they would pay! His spines lit up again, and the tanks replied with their assault anew. It didn't deter the Kaiju king, rather, it infuriated him more, and the swath of thermo-nuclear energy swept into the ranks of the tanks. The machines resisted for a few milliseconds, their nuclear-resistant armor standing strong. But the heat that the ray produced was so much that the engines overheated and the men inside baked, the temperature inside shooting upwards to 800 degrees Fahrenheit within a third of a second, and the engines and ammo exploded. The last of that entire army which stood up against Godzilla was annihilated with that second nuclear fire, and only a few escaped.

Godzilla charged forward, right into the remains of the defenders. They attacked him, and nothing ever attacked him without arousing his rage. He was going to attack the humans again. However, first he wanted something else, which had driven him across the Pacific ocean to begin with. Food.

The first plant that was torn apart was Unit 2, as Unit 1 had ceased working several years prior. The spherical walls were built to withstand a magnitude 7 earthquake directly underneath the plant, but was less trouble for Godzilla then a six year old would have trouble opening up a box of Cheerios. He reached his clawed hands deep inside the plant, and yanked the rods clean out of the plant. He held them within his hands, the rods igniting into fire after exposure with the air, but the energy was pulled straight from the rods, and Godzilla's spines lit up a bright blue, the nuclear power channeling straight through his arms and into his body. His tired, worn out body was suddenly rejuvenated, and Godzilla, in the loosest sense of the term, felt fresh.

The rods spent, he threw them to the side. No radiation came out of them, or the plant, as that which lingered into the air was inhaled by the mighty beast and absorbed through his spines. He lumbered to Unit 3, and proceeded to tear the walls of this plant apart just as easy. This time he didn't even bother to hold the rods. Of all things, he bent down, and with his large mouth, bit down on the rods, and yanked them clean out. Throwing his head upwards, the rods slipped down his gullet, to where the energy inside would be consumed for several minutes until they were drained, and he would simply cough them back up. Turning around, he lumbered away, the little bit of radiation in the area not enough to harm anything, but the damage was immense.

-Washington D.C.-

President George W. Bush stood up. "I will address the nation tonight."

"Sir! You can't if you do, the nation will find out about this! It will cause a mass panic."

The president looked up at the screen, where the backside of the retreating nuclear menace lumbered away. "The people of America have a right to know. IF we covered this up, then what does that say about our policies?" He opened the door, and stepped out, grieved by the loss.

-San Clemente Beach, California-

Godzilla walked back into the water, and just before going farther then knee deep, for him that his, he turned around and coughed up the rods, totally drained of their energy. Just before totally submerging, he roared to the sky, feeling the nuclear power coursing through him, but he needed more if he was to be able to withstand such electric attacks.

-Washington D.C.-

"Get the president. Something has just appeared over Hawaiian airspace. And it's big."

-Honolulu, Hawaii-

The citizens of the city looked and pointed up to the sky as the large demon of death known as Death Ghidorah glided through the air, and almost without warning, he went form a vertical to horizontal stance, and fell to earth, his feet smashing all the way through a building. The three heads cackled in delight. The center head unleashed what seemed to be a blazing inferno of fire from his mouth, consuming several dozen of the fleeing inhabitants of the city, but just then, he heard a familiar call. Ceasing his flames, he turned around and saw Mothra approaching, flapping her wings as she screeched her arrival.

Death Ghidorah's heads smiled with glee. He could sense the weakness of old age in this human tolerant. He would exact his revenge, and relish in every second of it.

Man oh man oh man. Next chapter, Mothra Vs. Death Ghidorah! This won't be easy! And what of Godzilla, with his rage unbridled? With so many factors, so many things could happen! Review please!


	5. Areal Battle of Honolulu

Where we last off, Godzilla absorbed all the energy from the San Onofre plants, and Mothra was about to attack Death Ghidorah! Enjoy, because HERE WE GO!

-Honolulu, Hawaii-

The citizens of the city looked and pointed up to the sky as the large demon of death known as Death Ghidorah glided through the air, and almost without warning, he went form a vertical to horizontal stance, and fell to earth, his feet smashing all the way through a building. The three heads cackled in delight. The center head unleashed what seemed to be a blazing inferno of fire from his mouth, consuming several dozen of the fleeing inhabitants of the city, but just then, he heard a familiar call. Ceasing his flames, he turned around and saw Mothra approaching, flapping her wings as she screeched her arrival.

Death Ghidorah's heads smiled with glee. He could sense the weakness of old age in this human tolerant. He would exact his revenge, and relish in every second of it.

Mothra could sense the revengeful spirit within her opponent. She had no wish to fight him once again, but learned after their last battle that it was pointless to try and reason with this Kaiju. How do you reason with Death Incarnate?

Ghidorah started the match out by unleashing streams of lightning through the air, striking her on the wings and undersides. They failed to do much more then aggravate the defender, and Mothra shot forward, body-slamming her opponent with her entire body into the opponent. This also failed to do much, as the damage given was nothing more then a few scales knocked off the dragon kaiju. He cackled in viciousness, then reared his front two legs forward, and kicked her back with them both. She went flying, but gracefully and quickly regained her balance and speed, turning around and unleashing several antennae beams at the opponent.

Ghidorah would have rolled his eyes if he was a human, but decided then on a different strategy. He WAY outweighed his opponent, so he decided to whip his tail about while he leaped into the air, then kick her again.

The result was more then amazing. As he struck her, her superiority in lightness not only sent her tumbling toward the ground, but flying up to a mile away. The demon decided against kicking her then, and just watched her body fall to the ground out in the distance. When a plume of dust flew into the air to signal she finally landed, he gave one mighty flap with his wings, and launched himself forward.

As he approached the location of her crash landing, the place was intently surveyed. The beast cocked one head to the side, only to suddenly feel something rocking his back. He whirled around in mid-air, a feat very impressive and difficult, then blew from his center head another burst of flame.

Mothra, who somehow avoided detection, flew about in the air just beyond the reach of that projectile. Growling in irritation, summoned form the triple mouths were bolts of electricity. She dodged these also, but not without slight trouble. Then, turning the tables, she lurched herself forward, unleashing several more beams from her antennae before head butting the larger creature in the gut. Death Ghidorah wheezed as the breath was knocked out of him form the center head, but the other two re-supplied the air, and kicked her with one leg, then the other, and she went flying through the air once more. This time, however, the guardian avoided hitting the city below, and the sides of her wings turned very bright, like gleaming silver, and she lurched forward, and struck her opponent with the wings.

Ghidorah wailed in agony as the razor sharp wings sliced through his right side, blood seeping from the wound. There was very little vegetation he could take from the earth here. Now he was vulnerable to attacks! Large drops of blood fell onto the ground, and as he turned around, he shot another stream of electricity, only for the elegant creature to shoot through the air then and there, and hit him in the right side.

The female guardian twirled through the air, her left wing burnt slightly, but it would heal soon. She looked back at the opponent. She had drew blood! He was weakened! She could finish him off now! She gave one graceful flap of her wings, and bright, glimmering spores flew form her abdomen, the motion of her wings pushing them toward the opponent.

The evil creature looked intently at the spores. They were quite a sight to behold. Glittering in the air, it almost made him want to…fall asleep. And that's what he did, as his eyes closed, and he plummeted to the ground, the earth shaking at his fall.

Mothra chirped in delight. But just then, she could sense Godzilla in the distance. Wanting to make quick work of this opponent, she unleashed rather then her sleeping spores, her poisoned ones. After thoroughly coating the demon with the spores, she gave one flap form her humongous wings, and sped off east, toward California. Toward Godzilla.

The President stepped in front of the podium as the cameras began rolling. "My Fellow Americans." he began with his signature saying. "We have encountered a dark day in this Nation's history. I will assure you that today we will do whatever we can to defend our nation form the attacks we have suffered." He leaned uneasily to one side, then the other. Not even bothering to look at the teleprompter, the president continued his address. "Today, early in the morning, Santa Catalina Island was attacked. It was not attacked by an army, or a terrorist. But by the Giant Monster known only as Godzilla." As if trying to let that sink in, her paused for a brief moment. "Roughly 45 minutes afterwards, he made landfall at San Clemente, California. His arrival was tackled by a offensive, but he was able to destroy our defenses. Afterwards, he destroyed the San Onofre Plants. Thankfully, there appears to be little to no danger of radiation. However, he caused tens upon thousands of dollars in damage just to the plants alone, and thousands of people are without power." He put his right hand on the desk. "His attack will not go unpunished. When he makes landfall again on our soil, we will hit him with an offensive so massive, even Godzilla won't be able to survive."

A reporter raised his hand. "Excuse me Mr. President. You remarked about an offensive so massive. Will Nuclear or bio-chemical weapons be included?"

"No. The danger of those weapons contaminating our own soil is to dangerous."

"Mr. President." Another began. "What about those that are in the major cities along the west coast?"

"If the citizens feel as if they should evacuate, they should do so in a orderly fashion."

"Will you declare Martial Law?"

"No."

"Why are you so sure that our next offensive will overwhelm the creature?"

"Because during our last battle with him, we discovered several weaknesses he possessed. We will exploit and use those weaknesses to our every and utmost advantage."

The Questions continued on, but nothing else was posed of interest until…

"Mr. President, what of the kaiju attacks that occurred in Honolulu, Hawaii?"

"The one that was defeated appears to be in some type of Coma, while the other one, the flying creature, seems to be heading toward the west coast also."

"When, and where, will it make landfall?"

"It's distance from the continental United States makes us uncertain of it's final location. However, we do find it likely that it will either land in southern Oregon, the California Coast, or Baja California in Mexico."

"Will any evasive actions be taken against this kaiju?"

"Not as of now. Godzilla is still the Nation's Number one target priority."

And that was it. No further questions were asked, and the meeting was adjourned.

-Infant Island-

"Mothra defeated Death Ghidorah!" Mol remarked, ecstatic over the victory.

"Yes! Now she can stop Godzilla, once and for all, like she wanted to!"

The two embraced each other in happiness. Little did they know how wrong they were…

What? You honestly think I'd knock out Dezghidorah that easily? Next up, Godzilla Vs. Mothra! Review!


	6. Elimination of Los Angeles

A brief little look back to our Human cast mates, mainly those that visited Infant Island. Oh but don't worry. There will be some more kaiju battles in this chapter! HERE WE GO!

"Before we get onto the topic of the beast that brought this destruction to our shore." The American representative remarked before the United Nations General Assembly. "Why do we not discuss and conclude what the original meaning of this pacific meeting was for. There was an uncharted island. Is it habitable?"

"Yes, it is. But I'd recommend against it." Mayumi stated right off the bat.

"And why is that?"

"Human tampering with the Island's natural growth may endanger and harm the wild and very diverse life on the island."

"How diverse are we talking here?" One person asked.

"Snakes that are a foot thick and nearly 40 feet long. Tropical Trees that haven't been grown anywhere else in the world. A remnant of a lost civilization. A…" Joseph was cut off there.

"And this HUGE, GIGANTIC MOTH that guards the island!" Phil remarked, stretching his arms as far as they could go as to symbolize the size. Several light chuckles rippled through the crowd.

"So, A huge, gigantic moth?" The ambassador of Japan asked aloud.

"Yes Sir."

"Would it look anything like this?" He motioned for an assistant to take to the four of them a folder. Nagamine received it first. "Yes! Where did you find these?" She asked, after observing a picture she passed it to the next in her group.

"She bravely defended the American city of Honolulu, on Hawaii Just yesterday. Currently on a course with what we know to be the coast of California, somewhere."

Koji looked up expectantly. "What attacked it?"

"We don't have any scientific name for it yet. But we are working on it. There should be an image in there."

Just as he motioned limply with his hand toward the folder the expedition's leader was holding, she gasped in shock. "Dezghidorah!"

"God Bless You."

"No! That's it's name! Death Ghidorah!" She remarked, throwing an image of it at Koji and Phil to observe. The two poured over it.

"Where did that name come form?"

The three males looked at the female expectantly. They vowed not to tell anyone about the two fairies, just about the other things in existence. "There were…" She stammered, angry about breaking this to them. "Fairies, known as Shobijin on the island." She blew some dangling hair out of her face as the entire room went silent except for the shifting of Phil in his seat.

"Go on."

"They told us about Death Ghidorah's origins, and how only Mothra could supposedly defeat him. But Mothra wants to destroy Godzilla."

"Who also has returned." The American ambassador remarked again. "Just yesterday, Godzilla decimated the population of Santa Catalina Island, and then followed it up with destroying the San Onofre plants not far from San Diego, California. His current whereabouts are unknown, although we're pretty sure he's nearby the coast of California somewhere, since Mexico has had no dealings with anything that we know of."

"That's what Mothra is heading for!" Mayumi remarked, stunned. "She's going to fight Godzilla! The results would be catastrophic!"

"Yes, but there is an advantage." The American ambassador replied. "Mothra seems, as best, as a human tolerant. During the battle she seemed to try her hardest and stay away from the city, whether that meant fighting above or away from it. Damage was minimized to only 20 percent of the city roughly due to that. IF We organize a counter-strike against Godzilla, wherever he might show up, maybe with Mothra's assistance, we could kill him."

"That's impossible." Koji Yamane remarked. "Nothing can kill Godzilla."

"We thought so to for some time, until we realized that he appears to be heavily vulnerable to any electrical charges that are sent right into his body." He stated. Everyone in the building began whispering. "Yes. Godzilla is vulnerable, and if we had known about that weakness earlier, we would have killed him." He stated, very proud for his country, even if the near victory was only that, a failure to a nuclear leviathan.

Just then, someone burst into the room, and shouted, very loudly in the otherwise quiet room. "GODZILLA HAS MADE LANDFALL AGAIN!"

"Where? We have the Diablo Canyon plants fully guarded against!"

"Not there sir! He's landed in LOS ANGELES!"

-Los Angeles, California-

Sirens blared as people fled the parts of the city near to his landing spot. Agh! These pathetic humans! They would learn a lesson The Nuclear Leviathan's spines flashed, and with one thermonuclear breath, he annihilated the humans that were fleeing in terror on Newport beach. The King of the Monsters curled his upper lip and called to the sky, taunting anything that could stop him to do so.

Wading ashore, he looked northward. As far as he looked east and north, nothing but a concrete forest for these unintelligible beasts to live in! His foot slammed onto the Blvd on the peninsula, several drivers not able to slow down soon enough plowing into his foot.

He followed the road off the peninsula, heading northward to the city's internal sections. His spines flashed bright red again, and spewing form his mouth went another blast of heat and pure radiation.

-Washington DC.-

"Mr. President!" Donald Rumsfled ran into the room. "Godzilla has made landfall!"

"Where we expected?"

"No sir! He's attacking Los Angeles!"

Dick Cheney and George Bush's eyes went wide. "Evacuate the Los Angeles area the best we can. Toast the lizard."

"Project Conmelt?"

The Untied State's leader nodded briefly. As Donald scampered out of the room, President Bush followed. "Arrange Air Force one to direct flight to any standing airport in Los Angeles tomorrow." He remarked to an intern standing beside.

-Los Angeles, California, Manhattan Beach-

As the millions of people were evacuating, smoke very heavy in the south, just a few happened to scream. Just then, coming form the Pacific ocean to the west flew the graceful guardian. Mothra gave a light push of her wings, and hitched a ride onto a light air current, one that even she was shocked was able to keep her aloft. Using this, she switched directions south-east ward, ready to counter this threat.

-Sidewinder Mountain, California-

Very suddenly, without warning almost, a huge slab of rock fell off and began tumbling toward the ground. Behind it a large hangar door pushed outward, roughly 50 feet in width. Just as soon as it stopped, a large screaming sound echoed out of the man-made cave, and not one, not two, but 5 Stealth Bombers flew out of the hole. Each were ready and armed. Not with Nuclear or Bio-chemical weapons, but the Conmelt bomb. A weapon hot enough that it would supposedly eat three miles into the earth's surface, if it stayed that hot that long. Rather, it only hit that temperature for an instantaneous split second, just enough to melt whatever it hit. And that alone was a destructive weapon.

-Sacramento Street and Santa Ana Ave, Downtown Los Angeles, California-

Godzilla dug his large feet into the concrete, the road collapsing just a bit farther into the ground as his massive body weight was put on it. He screamed a challenge to the buildings that stood motionless ahead of him.

Surprisingly enough, the challenge was answered. He swiveled his left to his left, to see Mothra flying, and landing, right on top of the U.S. Bank Tower. Her chirp, regardless of how light it was compared to his terrifying roar signaled a single message. 'You've got one chance to leave. And leave now."

Godzilla unleashed another roar. Mothra shook her head to the negative, and lifted off the building. Flapping her graceful wings forward, she rushed at him, and fired an antennae beam. The response was Godzilla taking a step backwards purely in shock. He turned to the side as she glided by him, and turned around, facing his right side once more. Unleashing another antennae beam, Godzilla charged at her, now irritated. It had no effect otherwise now.

The kaiju king roughed up his upper lip, and growled through his teeth. The response was merely another chirp, and now, form her abdomen, launched quite a pit of sleeping spores. Godzilla looked at these spores with wide eyes. They were so beautiful, so shiny, and…

And with that the nuclear tyrant fell to the ground, in a total daze. Mothra chirped in glee as her attack had worked, and began raining down her poison spores. Just as she did though, Godzilla's regenerative system took effect, pushing the spores out of his body, and seeing more coming, now a darker tint, he pushed himself up, unleashing a single fireball form his mouth. The interaction between that projectile and her spores created a blinding flash of light. It did little more then that, but gave Mothra a marvelous screen. She shot forward through the blast, the sides of her wings suddenly becoming bright white and razor sharp.

Godzilla roared in shock as she shot out of the flames, rushing him, and sliced deep into his side. Deep enough to even break one of his lower left ribs just below his elbows. He screamed in fury, and despite the quick work of the regenerative system, another hit on that side of the body could puncture his lung, severely injuring him, and, daresay, possibly kill him!

Mothra knew just that. She shot forward, making it look like she'd cut him like the same on the right side, but at the last possible moment, when his mighty tail flipped over his head to strike her she switched course, flying into his injured left side again, cutting even deeper, but just missing his lung.

Godzilla wouldn't take this. He unleashed another swath of Thermo-nuclear breath. The result was nothing sort of destructive. She circled all around him in a 360 degree arc, while his beam was right on her tail, but never hitting her. After ceasing that, he growled in anger, and marched toward the larger buildings ahead of him. They would at least offer him some shelter from her onslaught. Executing an amazing amount of speed for a kaiju so large, he made it there within a minute, sheltering himself behind the 777 building.

Mothra understood this tactic quite well. While theoretically she couldn't attack straight forward without decimating the building, she would have to rely on sneaking around or above. Obviously he was exepcting that attack, and she wasn't THAT much of a human pacifist. If a single building had to be destroyed to save just half a city, the loss wasn't enough to make her flinch. She reared back, facing near vertically, her legs spreading apart as a large swirl of energy swirled around her abdomen. And without further warning, she unleashed her rainbow colored beam at the target.

Godzilla had been standing behind the building, Nuclear energy in his mouth and ready to strike his opponent out of the air, but was off guard when the building he was using as a shield came crashing down in front of him. He just had enough time to spin around and unleash the beam through the falling remains of the skyscraper, cleaving into the thorax beam and pushing the blast of energy back at Mothra. With one strong extra burst of energy though, she overwhelmed him and brought him tumbling to the ground. As he fell, she heard the unmistakable sound of aircraft. With a single swoop of her wings she lurched herself upwards, allowing ht stealth bombers to fly under her.

Godzilla forced himself up, interested in this new oncoming threat. He roared and challenged them to do their worst. And worse they did.

"Bomber one, ready to fire."

"Bomber two, ready to fire."

"Bomber three, Ready to fire."

"Bomber four, Locked on and ready to fire."

"Bomber five, Ready for deployment. Waiting for clearance."

-Washington D.C.-

The president looked at the screen intently. "Permission granted."

-Los Angeles, California-

One by one, all the jets release a single missile. And each of them hit the target. The ensuing blast was amazing! As the smoke died away, Godzilla was still standing, but with a large gaping hole in his chest. His entire chest cavity was open to attack! Heart, lungs, ribcage, stomach, etc!

Mothra reacted faster then the fighters, unleashing a antennae beam at the kaiju's stomach. But before her beam met the mark, his rapid regenerative power took effect, and almost in an instant was able to seal off the insides, leaving the beam to hit against nothing more then the same tight scales that she had been working against this entire time!

"Direct hit, but Target is still moving."

"Unleash the complete payload."

"Roger." And just like that, all the remaining missiles went off just then, flying through the air with enough firepower to melt Godzilla into nothing but bones once more. The Kaiju king saw the coming onslaught, and jumped behind the US Bank Tower. The missiles arched around, and the ensuing blast demolished said building.

There was brief silence over the radio. The structure fell to the ground and took several other smaller structures with it. "I think we got 'em!"

-Washington D.C.-

"Great job men! Bring them back home!"

"Yes sir!" The pilots responded, the goofiest grin on their face. THEY had just defeated the King of the Monsters!

But oh, how wrong they were. On the screen, form the retreating skyline, one could see the ground in front of the familiar City Hall building shoot upwards, and Godzilla rocketed out, crashing through the City Hall, and with a single swath of thermonuclear energy, wiped out the entire squadron before they even had the chance to flee.

Mothra shot forward, and Godzilla turned his beam weapon onto her. She became vertical just as suddenly, and her entire body glowed white. As his beam struck her body she was pushed back, but it was reflected off of her and back at Godzilla. The blast struck him in the neck, and the Kaiju King fell backwards to the ground, his beam harmlessly dispersing into the air. While down, his spines imbedded in the ground, she hovered over him, and began releasing spores again. Not spores like last time, but electrical spores! The bolts of lightning shooting betwixt them and into Godzilla's flesh put him at a precarious point once again!

But this time it wouldn't last, and she would be treated even harsher then the military had earlier! She was virtually at Zero-point, and, mustering as much energy as he could into a Thermonuclear blast, slammed her in the tail, jutting it diagonally into her left wing! She went falling, her onslaught ceasing, and she crashed upside down, head first, into the Paul Hasting Tower. That slowed her down immensely, but she still slammed into it's twin, the City National Tower. This one collapsed on top of her head, while the other leaned into it's sister building and came down with it, burying Mothra in an un-removable debris shower.

Godzilla stood back up, watching the end as the sister buildings slowly sunk downward, Mothra's cries for help nearly inaudible. When it finally ceased, leaving a large pile of rubble, Godzilla's spines flashed red again, and he unleashed his swatch of Nuclear Energy once more. The blast hit Ground Zero, and anything else ignitable went up into flames once more. Without a doubt, Godzilla had been the victor of this battle. The Kaiju king turned around, satisfied with not only the battle but with the carnage he caused, and headed back out to the sea.

-Washington D.C.-

"He…!"

That was the only word uttered. President Bush said only one thing. "Double up the re-enforcements at Avila beach. He'll come there soon enough."

Good! Bad? Indifferent? I think this was the best battle I wrote in my life! Review!


	7. Conclusion of the Hawiian Theater

Well, with Godzilla roaming free in the ocean, heading Lord Knows where, and Mothra out of the hunt, things are definitely not going good for the US of A. My solution? Make the problem worse of course!

Yep, Death Ghidorah is coming back around. Oh, and that Egg Mothra laid…It won't be hatching until several years later. I will assure you, this fic will not terminate with any Mothra Larvae popping up! So realistically…the United States is left with two terrible creatures of destruction. Well, HERE WE GO!

"Load 'em up! Load 'em up!" One of the workers waved his hands toward the cargo ship. The five cranes stopped, and set the seemingly dead creature on the ship. While several people came and unhooked the crane hooks from the micro fiber mesh netting that contained the three headed beast, several others set to work on hooking the net onto the ship, providing for what should be smooth sailing. 3 battleships, a submarine armed with several Sea to Air missiles and a Nuclear missile, and a pair of aircraft carriers would accompany this vessel to a port, where it would be transported to a base farther inland for study.

The ship's horn went off, signaling it's departure from Honolulu's primary bay. Various onlookers cheered as the ship departed. As opposed, all the men on the ships were quite worried. Here they had on their ship a demon in flesh, something that could eliminate all of their existence's without a second thought. Even the men on the battleships and those on the aircraft carriers, some already in their jets and ready to take off if trouble occurred, were scared half out of their wits.

The ships were still within sight of the onlookers on the bay when one young boy pointed out to the craft. "Mommy! It's moving!" Sure enough, the tails of the giant beast were beginning to thrash about. On the transporting vessel the alert system went off. Something was going wrong. The call was sent to those on the subs, ships, and on the jets. They received orders to transport, but if it woke up, shoot to kill.

Several men ran up to the beast, attempting to make sure the nets were in place. As one, a heavy set man in his late forties ensured that at least a section was secured he looked up at the motionless right head of the beast.

But it didn't stay motionless for long. While he looked at it, almost unexplainably, suddenly the eyes opened. The right eye was looking right at him! He stumbled back, tripped over the edge, and like that, fell into the water.

Mothra's poison spores weren't enough to kill it. Nothing would be. It could be sealed, be put into slumber, even it's body could be destroyed, but the vicious spirit of the creature would live on until judgment day, creating other bodies to survive in. But that wasn't needed, as for now, this one was sufficing for his purpose. The centermost head raised up, pressing against the bonds. Then, almost feverishly, the heads began chewing on the nets, and within seconds…

SNAP, SNAP!, SNAP! Each head was free. With a strong pull, he combined the three holes, forming now one large hole that allowed his body to slip out. The monster stood up, his four legs planted firmly on the very center of the ship, making it perfectly even…

That was when the assault began. While the various people leaped off the ship and into the water, chancing it there, several F-15s took off. And nothing would stop them from carrying out their orders. Even if their weaponry was ineffective against Godzilla, surely it would stop this beast? "Boys, let's light the son of a b1tch up!" One of them said over the radio. At that, a total of 8 jets began unleashing their machine guns at the demonic entity.

Death Ghidorah growled at first, but then ceased, calling a war challenge. This would be fun. The bullets were bouncing off harmlessly of his exterior, not one making a dent. The creature stepped his front two mighty legs forward, off the ship's center, and putting the weight on front of the now deserted ship. With that, it began tipping downward. All the while he was receiving bullets, and not really having any problem with that. The beast began a return fire, and his middle head spat out a stream of flame that shot through the air. None of the jets were hit, but several had close enough calls, and one of them had his fuel cell and engine overheat to the point where the exterior of ht back of the F-15 melted. Thankfully, it didn't explode though. The craft shot into the water, his landing maneuver allowing the warplane to glide to a stop on top of the water.

"Target has returned fire. One-up him."

"Roger." But before anything else was done, the battleships took their turn. Just like that large turrets on the decks of the warships went off. The shells they smacked Ghidorah with did little more then infuriate the creature, and he spread his gigantic wings just as the front deck of the barge he was on went under the rest of the way, the tail end briefly sticking straight up in the air before going straight down like a falling spear.

The naval vessels continued to attack him, and that was then followed as the jets came rushing at him. Each and everyone of them unleashed a pair of perfectly aimed missiles. They slammed into the flying creature's neck bases and chest, one even getting lucky and hitting him in the wing, but none of the explosions seemed to do him any good.

"Get him out of the bay! I don't want to have to, but we may have to take this battle to the Nuclear side!" The general of the fleet growled through gritted teeth. One didn't have to be told twice. The jets released several flares that briefly blinded the kaiju, and Ghidorah went flying blindly, chasing after Jets and ships that were attacking him, slowly luring him out of the bay area. But that blinded flying didn't last long at all. Just about the time they were out of the bay the triple barreled creature regained his sight and readied his lightning bolts. Before anyone could take evasive maneuvers they knocked a trio of jets out of the sky, and while chasing the others took a fourth one down similarly.

But by now those that already were in the air were receiving reinforcements. F-14s on the ships were already taking off. Death Ghidorah noticed that some of these were coming from the battleships, and one of his heads unleashed its beam at a F-14 just as the front wheel began to lift off the ground. It split the jet in half and knocked a stationary one that was behind it into the water. As the smoking remains of the jet slid down the short runway another jet went slamming into it after the machine failed to abort the take off. The flames from the burning aircraft rendered that battleship useless for the time.

Nevertheless, there were still upwards 20 jets or more in the sky, unleashing missiles, machine guns at the beast, someone was even lucky enough to get some flares on the bridge of the nose of a head. And it all was amounting toward nothing. They were just now out of the bay, but any nuclear blast would still decimate Honolulu.

Death Ghidorah folded his wings inward, and landed right on top of the aircraft carrier that was out of commission, stepping right on two jets and several men in the process, his rear two feet actually punching through the deck and into the first floor beneath the runway. The tails of the beast slammed the control tower, rendering the entire ship useless. Men were jumping off of this ship now as the jets and battleships began to unleash their weapons on it. Explosions and smoke was constantly impacting and rising from the creature's body, but not even a scratch was made in his scaly exterior. The sub's captain was bidding his time, deciding against getting involved until it was the right time, explaining it's seemingly absence from the battle.

Using this platform Ghidorah could get a better aim on his foes. While it still drifted out farther into the Pacific Ocean, he began releasing streams of electric bolts through the air, striking several jets and sending even careful pilots pummeling to their watery grave. Once the number or aerial attacks had been severely thinned out, he unleashed his fire breath, shooting across the expanse toward one of the battleships. Before it struck the intended target a pilot went kamikaze, positioning himself between the flames and the ship, destroying his plane for the sake of the men onboard. His sacrifice, however, was futile, as the flames still whipped toward the ship, igniting it then.

Only for the platform he was on to suddenly get torpedoed underneath his feet by the submarine. The sudden attack was followed by a second torpedo, and together it formed a huge cut through the left side of the ship, and it began taking water quickly. Death Ghidorah looked intently for a sign of the sneak attack while he took off again, but couldn't find it. A growl emanated from his throats.

This is when he fully opened his front two feet, implanting them on the side of the flaming battleship, picking it out of the water, and throw/kicking it at another similar naval vessel. The resulting attack destroyed thoroughly both ships, the machines and the crew that couldn't escape or swim going downward.

The last battleship continued it's relentless firing, as did the handful of remaining jets, when out of the water came 6 sea to air missiles, and just before Death Ghidorah could similarly take the last naval vessel out of commission the missiles that went flying through the sky impacted the dragon. IT screams foretold not of any pain or agony, but anger of a surprise attack. He searched the water intently for whatever might have caused that attack, but the submarine was very deep in the water, and Death Ghidorah, even if he could have seen the underwater attacker he possibly wouldn't have gone after it. This kaiju was not a potentially good swimmer.

Just as the beast turned it's attention back on the ship the center head then took note as another set of missiles shot out of the water. Using speed and effectiveness that was very unlikely for a kaiju, he glided toward the ship, looking to go onto a collision course with it, the missiles in hot pursuit when he suddenly veered upward, just missing the ship's starboard as he sailed upwards, shooting toward the submarine that hadn't quite yet submerged.

The missiles weren't as effective at moving upwards, and all 6 impacted the side of the ship, blowing huge holes in it's side and explosions as one hit the main ammunition storage room. That together ruptured a large hole deep in the ship's bottom, and it began to split Titanic style, but before both ends went perfectly up a third explosion on the rear sent it just sinking rather the tipping and falling.

Death Ghidorah reached with his front feet, trying to his the submarine just as several missiles went launching out of the top, slamming right into his legs and feet. The annoyed kaiju wailed into the air, angered at the attack, and circled around to do it again. However, this time he submerged his front two legs underwater, as much as he preferred not to, and grabbed the side of the submarine. With a single lift he pulled it out of the sky, stretching his wings back to their full length as the last missiles from the jets harmlessly exploded against his back. There was only one weapon left.

As Death Ghidorah flew farther and farther away from Honolulu, eventually out of the blast zone, the commander of the submarine made the one decision he hoped he'd never have to make.

"Fire Straight Pencil at will." Straight pencil was the name of the missile, and the weapons controller pressed the button, everyone on the airborne submarine knowing full and well that regardless of whatever it would do to their enemy, it would instantly kill them. The button was pressed.

"Mr. President." The secretary of defense interrupted George Bush Jr. as he continued to examine the damage that was done to Los Angeles. "The creature, Death Ghidorah."

"Yes. What about it?"

"He's escaped sir. He competently wiped out the fleet. We detected a nuclear blast over the pacific not to far, but not to close, to Hawaii."

"Any remains?"

"No. Just that of the ships at the bottom of the ocean, and it's heading toward California now. Landfall should be in about 18 hours."

The commander in chief looked at Rumsfled intently. He knew what was bringing the demon to the shores of the US. "He sense Godzilla."

"Speaking of which, Godzilla was sighted not far away from Upper Nipomo."

"That's less then 50 miles from the Diablo Canyon Plants!"

"That may be so, but a mandatory evacuation is taking place everywhere within 50 miles of the plants site."

"Are we prepared for him there?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." He began walking away.

"Mr. President, if I may ask, what happens if we have to deal with both?"

A moment of silence passed between the two. The president turned back around. "Then God help us all."

Hey! I think I'm getting pretty good at these Kaiju Vs. Military Scenes! Next Chapter, quite obviously, will take place at Avila Beach, California, but boy, Godzilla will have his hands…err, claws full! Review!


	8. Last Chapters of Diablo Canyon

And now, we're leading up to the final battle of Godzilla Vs. Death Ghidorah. But who wants to see a bit more kaiju Vs. Military action? They'll get it in this chapter! HERE WE GO!

-Pasto Robles, 31 miles from Diablo Canyon Power Plants, California, United States of America-

The winged monstrosity known as Death Ghidorah slammed his feet onto the ground. Looking at the city, not as heavily populated as Honolulu but still very densely inhabited, he screamed a call to the sky, and spread his wings. As he did all the plants in a mile radius just began wilting. House plants, cactuses, grass, weeds, even the plants that had already been picked and were ready to be consumed just wilted and turned brown.

Death Ghidorah cackled demonically into the air. That much needed energy boost would give him what he would need to confront his challenger. Still, his opponent was a ways away, and he would commence in the one thing that he craved. Destruction and Death. His middle head charged up the flames, and 'whoosh!'

-Diablo Canyon Power Plants, Avila Beach, California, United States of America-

"SAM Missile launchers locked on."

"Good. Open fire." And with that, 3 dozen SAM missile launchers shot their payload into the sky. Godzilla had just made complete his landfall, and the skies over Avila Beach went gray with smoke from the trails of the warheads. Each and everyone of the missiles either hit the intended target of Godzilla, or were within a 25 foot radius.

But this barely even phased the King of the monsters. He still had lots of energy left, and could sense even more ahead, and these small explosions going off around him wouldn't stop it. The nuclear saurian continued trekking forward, his footprints making huge impacts in the sand. But roughly halfway to the plants, he spotted the oh-so-familiar lineup of grappling tanks and electric masers. He roared in challenge, and charged up his beam.

15 grappling hooks flew threw the air. Godzilla grabbed one in each hand, but allowed the others to imbed themselves in his chest. Before they could make another move though, he whisked around 360 degrees, wrapping the chains and hyper-extending them. The weapons were pulled off the ground, rolled and crashed through the dirt some distance.

The leviathan grasped the hooks in his body, and yanked them outward as hard as he could. Each and everyone of them were yanked out of his hide, the wounds they had made sealing up quite instantly. As he threw the hooks to the side he was hit by a barrage of electrical bolts form the maser guns. Godzilla couldn't weather such an attack like that, but he charged up his beam, and it overwhelmed the electricity, splitting the air and annihilating the weaponry with a single blast. Round two was breached, and to put it truthfully, Godzilla hadn't even broke a sweat.

As he charged further inland, a familiar sight greeted him. About a dozen or so F-18's arched through the air ahead of him. The kaiju king cocked his head as the jets shot forward at him, and almost without warning, unleashed several missiles, then arching into the air. The explosions did little more but just sting a bit more then usual to Godzilla at first, until he looked down and noticed that it was actually peeling scales off his hide. Another dozen jets unleashed their payload, smacking him in the face and neck now, as if to blind him.

A third and fourth set arched through the air, but rather then the explosive payloads the previous ones had unleashed, they shot what appeared to be tear gas. This combination of attacks effectively blinded the monster, and he clawed his face in a futile attempt at trying to pull the gas away from his eyes.

That was when, just barely out of what would have been his normal line of sight, the reloaded SAM missile launchers form nearby the plants unleashed another set of missiles. These ran almost parallel with the ground before slamming into his knees. The sudden, unexpected attack jolted Godzilla, and as he stumbled backwards, a previously unseen set of grappling tanks let loose their hooks into his spines, effectively snagging themselves, and as they went into reverse, dragged the blinded kaiju down with him.

Godzilla began to push himself up, but another set of the Full Metal Missiles, the same weapons that had been peeling his scales off, were unleashed from jets and SAM launchers alike. In a very effective manner, they seemed to be quarantining the kaiju for the time, and to an extent, injuring him.

And while this was going on, an entire fleet of stealth jets could be see flying toward the battlefield. Godzilla didn't know that the missiles they had installed were not tipped with nuclear warheads, but rather an extremely fast and potent electric jolt, similar to that of a defilburator. Hell, he couldn't even see them! But sure enough, he could feel the jolts through his body as they began trying to fry his nervous system and kill his brain. His screams of agony were easily drowned out in the sound of the explosions form the missiles, SAMs, and even a volley of Abram tanks which were unleashing shots at him.

A nuclear blast was shot into the sky, blindly missing the attackers, but it forced the stealth jets to take evasive maneuvers. And one took his just a bit too soon, and hit a second jet. The two craft fell form the sky, and landed on top of the grappling tanks. Those electrical bolts stopped, along with the missile attacks from the Stealth jets, but that was all the kaiju king needed.

Godzilla stood backup, defying the damaging missiles from the SAMs and the tank volley. And he stomped toward the volley of tanks. Their retreat wasn't as fast as his advance, and within seconds he was on top of them, kicking one into the air as it landed on another, stepping on a third one. They still went backwards, firing at the vengeance kaiju king. Godzilla eyed them intently, and again spun around, dragging his long tail across the ground as it ran over and smashed the volley. The missiles were still shooting into his knees, trying to weaken him, but his regenerative system was healing his knees as fast as they were shooting now. However, he heard the sound of the jets, and whirled around, as the F-18's went toward him, whipping very close to him, trying to confuse the beast and hopefully ground him again. Too close though, as his tail whipped through the air, crashing into several jets, and he grabbed one with his mighty claws, smashing it instantly.

And that was when he felt another electrical jolt. He whirled around, and spotted the Stealth Jets approaching again. He growled in anger, and unleashed form his maw a swath of Nuclear flame, but as it traversed through the air, the jets disappeared. The red beam went through the air, hitting nothing, but missiles suddenly began appearing out of nowhere, slamming into his body and ricocheting him.

But Godzilla ignored the pain, as hard as it was, and shot his flame into the air, just happening to clip the wings of one of the invisible jets, and bringing it out of the sky. As he did, his flame lit up the jets briefly that were around it. Before they could take evasive maneuvers, he charged up another beam, and cut it through the air, taking out 7 or so more. The few that remained split up, but just as the did, a very familiar flame cut through the air and took 3 out, the remaining ones being kicked out of the sky.

Death Ghidorah landed, in between the Avila plants, the SAM launchers, and Godzilla. One hell of a confrontation was about to take place between the two most powerful beings on the planet. The Nuclear Leviathan screamed a challenge to the Kaiju version of the Grim reaper, who responded with a triple barreled chuckle. The two stared down for a moment, Death Ghidorah fresh and strong while Godzilla, also strong, wasn't quite as fresh, as his battle with Mothra and the military had slightly weakened him. The stare down ended, and Godzilla charged forward. Ghidorah flapped his mighty wings, creating an air current that slowed the beast down, and released his triple set of gravity beams, striking him in the chest. Godzilla fell to his knees, grabbing his chest in pain, and looking up, shot a glare at Death Ghidorah that should of put him 10 miles under. Forcing himself up, bolts of energy swirled up in Ghidorah's mouth, and Godzilla's spines flashed brightly as another beam powered up in his mouth.

CLIFF HANGER! HANGING FROM A CLIFFFFFFFF! AND THAT'S WHY IT'S CALLED A CLIFF HANGER! Review please! Next chapter, the main attraction in the form of the big battle between Death Ghidorah, and Godzilla!


	9. Force of Fission Vs Ancient Demon

Final battle! I hope you enjoy! HERE WE GO!

Godzilla whirled around, and spotted the Stealth Jets approaching again. He growled in anger, and unleashed form his maw a swath of Nuclear flame, but as it traversed through the air, the jets disappeared. The red beam went through the air, hitting nothing, but missiles suddenly began appearing out of nowhere, slamming into his body and ricocheting him.

But Godzilla ignored the pain, as hard as it was, and shot his flame into the air, just happening to clip the wings of one of the invisible jets, and bringing it out of the sky. As he did, his flame lit up the jets briefly that were around it. Before they could take evasive maneuvers, he charged up another beam, and cut it through the air, taking out 7 or so more. The few that remained split up, but just as the did, a very familiar flame cut through the air and took 3 out, the remaining ones being kicked out of the sky.

Death Ghidorah landed, in between the Avila plants, the SAM launchers, and Godzilla. One hell of a confrontation was about to take place between the two most powerful beings on the planet. The Nuclear Leviathan screamed a challenge to the Kaiju version of the Grim reaper, who responded with a triple barreled chuckle. The two stared down for a moment, Death Ghidorah fresh and strong while Godzilla, also strong, wasn't quite as fresh, as his battle with Mothra and the military had slightly weakened him. The stare down ended, and Godzilla charged forward. Ghidorah flapped his mighty wings, creating an air current that slowed the beast down, and released his triple set of gravity beams, striking him in the chest. Godzilla fell to his knees, grabbing his chest in pain, and looking up, shot a glare at Death Ghidorah that should of put him 10 miles under. Forcing himself up, bolts of energy swirled up in Ghidorah's mouth, and Godzilla's spines flashed brightly as another beam powered up in his mouth.

Godzilla was just slightly quicker to the draw, his beam shooting through the air and smacking the three headed demon in the chest, forcing him back as he struggled to regain his footing. Godzilla snarled, and charged forward. Dezghidorah firmly planted his feet into the ground, bracing himself for the impact. Despite being about a head shorter the Death Ghidorah, Godzilla was none the less heavier and faster on the ground, and as he slammed into the Kaiju, again, Death Ghidorah stumbled backwards. Godzilla nailed fist, punch, and head buts into his opponent's chest and necks, until almost unexpectedly, the left and right most heads bit down onto Godzilla's upper dorsal plates. Heaving him upwards, throwing the Kaiju king into the air, an odd feeling for a Kaiju that was often times grounded.

The subsequent slamming into the ground by Godzilla defiantly left him woozy for some time. Enough time to allow Death Ghidorah to stupidly think he had already beaten Godzilla, and was poking him with his foot, wondering what he should do now with the creature. Just then, Godzilla pushed himself up onto his arms. This gave the standing Kaiju an idea, and with his side heads, he bit down onto Godzilla's wrists 'helping' him up, then just dropping him before Godzilla was fully standing. Nevertheless, this was very irritant. Godzilla rolled over and whipped his tail across Ghidorah's feet, hoping trip his opponent. Trip him he did, right onto the nuclear saurian. Godzilla shoved Ghidorah off of him angrily.

Now separated, they got up simultaneously, and Godzilla slammed his body mass into his opponent, driving him backwards. Death Ghidorah wrapped his wings around Godzilla, and through his wings a series of electrical charges shot into his system. These weren't as potent as the USA's weapons, but it stunned Godzilla, and the mighty beast stumbled back.

The SAM missile launchers came into play again, unleashing their missiles across the landscape again, and they struck Godzilla in the chest again. The monster took little to no notice in this attack, all his energy and thoughts were concerned with his opponent.

Ghidorah unleashed his electrical gravity beams, impacting Godzilla in the chest, peeling scales off at first. But then, they wrapped around his entire body, heaving him up into the air, and then dropping him subsequently. Godzilla rolled over, back to Ghidorah. And again, Ghidorah heaved his opponent into the air, and dropped him like a lead balloon. Godzilla began standing up a third time, his spines lighting up. Before Ghidorah could repeat his tactic, an unexpected turn of events occurred. Godzilla's beam didn't shoot out of his mouth, but rather radiated out form his back, smacking the modern-day hydra and sending him stumbling backwards.

And Godzilla wasn't finished yet! While trying to recover his bearings from that unexpected attack, Godzilla turned around, and his feet left the ground as he leaped into the air, and body slammed Death Ghidorah right on top of his heads. The beast went down hard, very hard, and that, undoubtedly, knocked the wind out of Ghidorah. Apparently, the two were pretty much equal.

Godzilla picked himself back up, and began stomping on his opponent like he was trying to bust a hole in the earth. Ribs could be heard cracking, but then Ghidorah spread his wings, and went airborne. Godzilla stumbled back, observing his opponent's new reaction intently. Flames began shooting out of the center head, and although they slightly stung the Kaiju king's eyes, it didn't do much more then that, and Godzilla shook his head.

Ghidorah then flew in, ceasing to fly and just body-slamming his opponent in the face. The Kaiju king fell to the ground, but hooked his claws into Ghidorah's legs, and held on hard as Death Ghidorah flew back into the sky. The SAM missiles arched through the air again, plowing into the wings of Death Ghidorah. It didn't seem to affect him, but a few stray ones hit Godzilla in the arms, and Godzilla went plummeting downward several thousand feet. Landing right on top of Unit 1. The Diablo Plant went up in smoke as Godzilla landed right on top of it, a mushroom cloud billowing into the air as it blew outward. The cloud rose higher, evidently stating the obvious. IT was like a Nuclear Bomb just went off in the area.

Ghidorah landed about 500 feet within the plant, observing the remains intently, not even affected by the subsequent wind blast or radiation fallout that began. Godzilla stepped through the rubble, his spines flashing as they absorbed the nuclear energy, his hands holding the rods that was channeling the last bit of their energy straight into his body. Death Ghidorah took no notice of the now flaming spent rods, until as Godzilla and him were charging into a seemingly obvious collision course, he threw the flaming rods into the middle head's eyes. That sudden shock didn't slow Ghidorah down any, but did surprise him, and he wasn't as prepared as Godzilla gave his opponent an elbow strike in the upper head. As the dragon stumbled backwards, Godzilla jumped into the air, not as high as before, and double-hammer fisted Ghidorah between his left and middle neck, following that with a tail whip on the right head. The big mistake that was made was that the environment was now high contaminated with radiation fallout, and that just increased Godzilla's power.

Ghidorah stumbled even farther back, and spread his wings, trying to absorb any manna energy from vegetation in the area. Regrettably for him, the little that was in the area wasn't enough to really help him as it was contaminated, leaving him still subject to Godzilla's physical attacks. The continued hits, slams, punches, and so on was taking a toll on the sharpness of Ghidorah.

And just as it seemed that Death Ghidorah had the worst possible case, he wrapped his wings around himself, and all of the manna energy he hadn't used earlier from the plants exploded outward in the form of plasma energy, eradicating whatever was left that hadn't been already there. The subsequent shockwave kicked the Kaiju king onto his back. Death Ghidorah turned around, preparing a retreat as his energy level was so weak. As he spread his wings again and leaped into the air, Godzilla lurched at him, grabbing his tails, and held on, dragging his stomach on the ground while Death Ghidorah tried gaining altitude, but was to weak to do so with that extra weight.

In fact, it brought both crashing down into the ground. Godzilla regained his footing first, and gripping the tails hard, he hurled the demon into the air, and he landed on his front. Godzilla charged forward, grabbing his left wing, and threw him upward, but Death Ghidorah landed even farther away, his left wing now pulled off of his body and racking his body in extreme pain. The Kaiju king came forward again, and bit down on the center head, drawing the red blood. As it split onto the ground, the mana energy was slowly returned back to the earth, even if it was radioactively contaminated. Like Megagirus and Mothra, Dezghidorah would now meet his untimely fate. Godzilla charged up his signature thermonuclear ray, threw the Kaiju into the air, and blasted him. Death Ghidorah's body was briefly suspended in the air, and then it plummeted back down. Godzilla charged up a final blast, but right before he unleashed it something, some type fo message, echoed from the being's brain.

_I WILL RETURN! MORE POWERFUL THEN BEFORE! JUST YOU WA-_

Godzilla didn't wait, and took virtually no heed to the warning, just nuked the Kaiju, and the explosions billowed extremely high. Godzilla snarled, and then turned around. As he did though, the smoke cloud began sparkling as the mana energy began restoring itself back into the earth's system. Godzilla didn't care, he just trod to Unit 2 of the plants, and like he had done with the San Clemente plants, he consumed the rods, absorbing the energy right into his system, and subsequently leaving. Not thinking twice of the black mass that seemed to float up from Death Ghidorah's body, floating into the sky as he began his return to a physical form. Sure enough, Death Ghidorah would be back.

The remains of Los Angeles were still smoking, and where the remains of the Paul Hasting tower laid, the ground jolted. The workers that were picking up the debris looked in confusion, and then, almost unexpectedly, Mothra arose form the remains, wings badly damaged, as was the rest of her body, but she was aloft, and would confront Godzilla one last time.

-Infant Island-

As the two twin Shobijin ended their chant they clasped their hands. "Death Ghidorah is defeated! Now she can live in peace knowing that her child will live fine." Lora sighed in relief.

"And she can truly confront Godzilla like she always wanted to!" Moll responded. "But I'm worried about that warning."

"The new coming Mothra can deal with him!" She responded, but just a hint of worry sounded in her voice.

-Washington D.C.-Pentagon-

"Yes. I want a full naval Strike authorized against Godzilla. He will be weak, and we can bring him down with at least one final attempt!" The president remarked.

"Mr. President, I realize you are still quite infuriated with the attacks he has leveled against our nation, but…"

"If we don't kill him now, he'll haunt our shores for generations to come! Or what, do you recommend we should just let him roam free until he consumes all the nuclear energy in the United States? Then where will he go? Europe! We can't allow that."

"Mr. President…"

"Mr. Rumsfled, It was always thought that Godzilla would be a quite localized attacking force, limited merely to the Japanese Islands. The events of the last week have proven us differently. This will be the strike that killed Godzilla. We still have one final weapon." The president remarked, leaning backwards.

"May I suggest using Biological or Chemical approaches?"

"No need, unless he survives and returns." The determined leader remarked to the joint chiefs. "This nation will be known as the nation that killed Godzilla."

Next time, last chapter, as the United States goes all-out against Godzilla, and yes, Mothra will take her last defiant stand against Godzilla there also! Enjoy, and review!


	10. The Succesful United States

Final! Finished! End! Godzilla Vs. USA Navy and Mothra! Enjoy! HERE WE GO!

-Pacific Ocean, 12 miles off the coast of San Francisco-

"Sonar contact! Stern starboard!" The captain of one of America's Naval Vessel remarked.

"SONAR CONTACT! STERN STARBOARD!" A slightly lower ranked female officer remarked. Several men rushed down into the room where the captain was looking at the computer.

"What the hell is that? A whale? Atoll?"

"No. We found what we've been looking for. It's Godzilla!" They had been looking for him for several days, so his sudden appearance made cold the hearts of those that thought he might have left United States waters for good.

Sure enough as she remarked that, about three-quarters of a mile away, the familiar set of spines surfaced from the water, slowly creeping toward the naval vessel. And not only that vessel, but behind it, almost the entire armada of the United States that had been on the West Coast.

"Prepare to open fire!" The admiral or the fleet remarked, using a set of binoculars to look at the creature. "Don't fire until he totally surfaces." He remarked into the speaker. As he said just that, the upper body of the creature broke the water, roaring a challenge at the fleet as he did so. "FIRE! FIRE AT WILL!"

And just like that, the sound of gunfire carried over even Godzilla's roar. Roughly 12 battleships, 10 destroyers and 5 submarines all lit off their weapons. Several torpedo boats were also in the location, and they aided by unleashing several torpedoes under the water to strike at Godzilla's still underwater waist line and upper legs. The gunfire caused a large amount of smoke to show up around the chest of the great beast, swirling up his body and around the sides of his face, while his eyes focused intently on the naval fleet. Still, he refused to return fire, curious as to what improvements these ships had made in the last 47 years. *Recall that Godzilla didn't encounter Naval resistance in 1966, 1996, or 2001* The results were impressive. Rather then just using a series of depth charges, they actually were firing at him from the surface. The nuclear leviathan cocked his head slightly to the right, observing the launching of their weaponry.

Several miles farther to the south of the battlefield were 2 aircraft carriers and a third battleship that had a strange looking magnet shaped device on top. Word got through that Godzilla had surface and that attacks were commencing, and 6 F-14 falcons took off then, each loaded with 6 electric missiles similar to what had been used against him at Diablo Canyon. The jets arched through the air, and when they made visual contact with the great beast they also commenced in unleashing a pair of missiles each. The 24 concurring explosions that smacked Godzilla in the chest definitely made him angry and racked his body with pain. His spines flashed brightly, and a stream of red thermonuclear breath tore through the sky, missing all of the jets but one, but even that was a life lost.

That was when the order changed. "He's got great eyesight! Take out his eyes, and he won't be able to see to counter-attack!" The Admiral called, and the turrets on the various ships rose just a bit, enough to get a lock on Godzilla's eyes. However, just as the first few battleships commenced in unleashing firepower at his eyes, narrowly missing, the Japanese native lurched his body under the water, going out of the range of the guns, but the torpedo boats were still going strong against him, and the torpedoes more often then not struck him at the base of his tail, as to throw off his steering mechanism.

Up above the water, the surface became calm as everyone halted their fire. And while everyone began scanning the water for the great beast, the sonar signals searching and tracking the great beast, it was then realized on one of the boats… "HE'S RIGHT UNDER US!"

Just as the admiral screamed that, a battleship to the port side of his ship had Godzilla's familiar nuclear shoot through the bottom of it, tearing through the machine and shooting into the air. The subsequent explosion threw shrapnel all across the ocean, some landing on other ships as the two outermost thirds of the ship raised into the air and sunk Titanic styled, the middle third virtually vaporized.

Just as that ship went under a Destroyer vessel was given the same treatment, only it was hit in the front end by the beam and sunk gradually going face-first into the water, giving the men farther back on the ship time to escape.

Depth charges were released, several hitting the monster, but just then, Godzilla's spines tore out of the water, and smacked into the starboard side of the admiral's vessel, and as his ship was caught between a rock and a hard place, or more appropriately Godzilla's spines and the water crushing the bottom part of his ship's port side. It looked as if the ship would ram into another, but before they made contact Godzilla's mighty jaws tore form the ocean, and clamped down on the side of the next battleship. The great saurian stood upright, the ship lodged on his spines falling off and landing on it side in the water, allowing minimal loss of life, while the one in his maw was given a harsher treatment as Godzilla took his arms and brought them slamming down into the front and rear of the ship, breaking it in two halves, both going into the water. The jets and other machines commenced firing again, but still not helping to defeat the great beast.

That was when the odd looking battleship that was with the aircraft carriers pulled into sight, the magnet on the front that replaced most of the guns sparkling electric waves around it. Godzilla was distracted with moving toward another destroyer when the gun shot from it a wide stream of high-powered electricity. It slammed into Godzilla's chest, shearing several layers of scales from his hide! The men cheered when they saw the wound, even if just as fast as it was inflicted it started healing. They had a weapon that could injure Godzilla!

The Nuclear Saurian turned back around and looked intently at the ship, spines flashing. The naval vessel's gun began flashing electricity also, and they released their beams simultaneously. The two met directly in the middle, the red beam of Godzilla's actually being pushed back by the yellowish-white electricity of Man's creation. The beam pushed far enough and hit Godzilla in the mouth, and he fell backwards. However, that large discharge of energy left the ship depleted and overheated, albeit both were temporary.

The jets suddenly veered out of the way as their airspace was invaded. Mothra joined the fray. The wounds on her wings were mostly healed, leaving merely dark scars that left a great contrast to her usually colorful wings. As her rival surfaced, his mouth fell agape. Did he not eliminate her just mere days ago? No matter, he would do the same again!

She flew in, unleashing a slew of beams from her antennae. Each and everyone of them struck him in the face, almost as if Mothra just knew that they were trying to take out his eyes. Godzilla roared in dissatisfaction, his spines charging up once more and shooting at Mothra. Her body became very white, and as Godzilla's beam smacked her, it reflected off of her, instead launching back at him, throwing him back into the water. He pulled himself back up again, and as she flew just a little to close to him he smacked her left wing with his tail, and she went to gliding vertically, her left wing skimming the top of the water as the tips of her wings became bright again, readying her sharp wing attack. Godzilla knew what was coming, and threw his body forward before she made herself horizontal again to strike at him, bringing her underwater as he did so, gripping her throat tightly as to drown her.

As the two went under, Mothra struggling to keep her life, she unleashed her thorax beam right into his chest. This caused the Kaiju King to let go in surprise, her body floating back to the surface and breaking straight into the air as she did. Godzilla followed suit, but as he did he was surrounded on all sides by the remaining vessels, all which unleashed their charges at Godzilla's face. He was blinded, and vulnerable to attack. And that was when the electrical beam tore across the air one more time, hitting Godzilla in the right eye, blood flying into the air. Godzilla clawed his eye socket in pain. He was half-blind now, and the regeneration of an entire organ could take months, maybe even a year! But he wouldn't rest until his foe, Mothra, was vanquished! He now cared very little for the humans' metallic weapons, just an urge to destroy Mothra, whom he believed caused his loss of fully good eyesight.

Mothra circled through again, her wings sharpening once more, and struck him on the right side of the temple. Godzilla whirled around, dispersing a fireball blindly after her, but totally missing, as he couldn't see what he was trying to shoot. She continued this attack set, hitting him either with her sharp wings or antennae beams in his right eye, then flying to his right where he couldn't see her. The jets only added insult to injury as they began machine gunning his left eye.

And this was about the time that Godzilla had enough. As Mothra came flying as him again, he grabbed her, and hurled her around, and she struck several jets with her back, crying in shock as she landed upside-down in the water. Godzilla roared in victory, charging up another blast of atomic breath, but the electrical beam smacked him in the right shoulder then, and he turned around, unleashing his ray blindly at the battleship that hit assaulted him. He hit a battleship, but not the one he was trying to hit. However, he didn't know that.

Godzilla turned back around, his good eye trained intently on Mothra as she tried getting airborne. Just as she did, he unleashed another beam at her, and it hit her right in the abdomen, and she crashed into the water, heavily wounded. Godzilla unleashed his beam once more, impacting her perfectly and killing her the rest of the way, for good this time. As her body began sinking to the bottom, one last electric blast flew threw the air and hit him in the right side of the head one more time. This blast exploded collided quite violently with the side of his head as blood rained into the sky, pushing Godzilla over and into the water. Before his upper body impacted, the sound of a skull shattering was distinctly heard, and he went under.

Every man in the jets, the battleships, the destroyers, and those that were left floating on the water after abandoning their now destroyed ships looked eagerly. A minute passed, two. The sonar continued ricocheting off of Godzilla's sinking body, as he continued going farther downward and downward, and eventually, he was lost. No return attacks form below, no nothing.

Godzilla had been vanquished by the United States. The men threw their hats into the air, caring less if they landed in the water or not, and began dancing and cheering. Lifeboats went out to those that were in the water.

-Washington D.C.-1 hour later-

Obviously, a very nervous President Bush was sitting behind his desk at the oval office, vetoing several bills. Donald Rumsfled walked in then, smiling widely. "Mr. President." He asked.

The president of the United States looked up. "We get him?" He asked.

"We got him sir!" He remarked, throwing several papers onto the President's desk. Bush Jr. looked at them intently. Yes. Indeed they had. He got up, smiling. "Address the nation. They need to hear good news for a change."

"Yes sir." He remarked back, spinning around and smiling widely.

It was several hours later when the new was broken to the average citizens in America and everyone in the rest of the world. The casualties were great, nearly 500 men died while confronting Godzilla. Mothra was dead, and four Nuclear Plants were totally in-operational. Nevertheless, people went running out into the streets celebrating in New York, St. Louis, Washington D.C., Miami, Chicago, Carson City, San Fransisco, and yes, even what remained of Los Angeles. Even those in Osaka and Tokyo, where the news was received at early morning, people ran into the streets, thanking whatever divine spirits they believed in at the languishment. Two very powerful threat to world existence, Godzilla and Death Ghidorah, were dead. And even more uplifting the victories of Desert Storm and WWII, The United States came out on top.

-Marina Trench, Pacific Ocean-

Godzilla laid at the bottom of the pacific ocean, the side of his head slowly, very slowly, repairing itself. He didn't know what hit him, and right now, he didn't care. All the Nuclear Energy he had harnessed within the last week was being put to good use, repairing his head wounds. However, the damage was quite severe, and would take years to heal. The nuclear leviathan had been defeated, and that thought echoed in his head with anger. Never before had he been defeated. When he returned, oh would he return with a rage! But for know…he needed to rest and rejuvenate. His mind for the most part shut down as he went into a coma, not to wake up for several more years.

- - - -Play Godzilla theme music here as imaginary credits begin rolling up the screen.- - - -

Good, was it not? I think that is the best fic I have ever written…besides maybe TDIR and Faded Memories. Great plot, great battles, and I think I have mostly perfected Military vs. Kaiju scenes! Which is good, because next time…

Oh, You'll have to just wait and see! Review!


End file.
